Tú eres la excepción
by Razhelle
Summary: Drabble o One-shot sobre... el titulo lo dice todo pasen y lean, ofrenda de disculpa :)


Hola hahahaha ¿ya le habia dicho cuanto los quiero? Lo siento *arrodillándose* tengo la excusa perfecta, al parecer las señoritas inspiradoras se tomaron unas largas vacaciones, motivo por el cual no se me paso ni una sola idea por la cabeza, luego se me vinieron un montón y mi cabeza ahora esta hecha un revoltijo… para relajarme y… para que no estén tan molestos conmigo les dejo esto

* * *

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SINO A HIRO MASHIMA-SAMA

* * *

_**Tú eres la excepción**_

-jajajaja ¿en serio? – reía Cana

-si, Natsu se encargo de quemar toda la casa personalmente – hablo Gray burlón

-¡Hey! ¡Cállate! Idiota – se paro inmediatamente de su sitio en pose de pelea

-¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Cerebro de carbón?! – no se quedo atrás

-y… ahí van de nuevo – dijo cana tomando una de sus jarras

-nudista de cuarta – juntaban sus frentes como de costumbre

-¡¿Así?! Cara de… ¡achuuuuu! – estornudo justo en la cara del peli rosa

-¡que asco! ¡No gérmenes! ¡aléjate! – se alejo rápidamente de Gray limpiados la cara echándose agua

-ahhh… verdad, natsu odia enfermarse – hablo cana

-si, es una niñita – dijo Gray

-¡No soy una niñita! – se quejo

-Claro que si, odias los hospitales, no soportas estar cerca de un enfermo, y eres extremadamente cuidadoso con los gérmenes, la vez que Happy se enfermo, lo dejaste con Mirajane dos días, solo – hablo Cana enfatizando la palabra "solo"

-e-eso era porque… no importa – se cruzo de brazos mirando a otro lado molesto

-¡oigan! ¿se saben? – hablo Levi

-¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Gray

-Lucy esta enferma – hablo levi apenada

-¿en serio? ¿_Mi_ Lucy? – pregunto extremadamente preocupado por su novia (así es señores son novios, llevan 2 semanas)

-_wuuuu su Lucy_ – puso una cara que provoco que el dragon slayer se ruborizara

-¡cállate Gray! –y sin mas se fue a toda velocidad a la casa de Lucy

-no que no le gustaban los enfermos

~en la casa de Lucy~

-¡LUCY! ¡¿estas bien?! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡¿Qué hago?! – Natsu habia entro por la ventana abalansandose sobre Lucy, arrodillado en el piso y sujetando la mano de Lucy con firmeza

-¿Uh? – la pobre estaba desconcertada por todas las preguntas que le habia hecho – ummh, si, solo es una gripe, mejor y no hace falta – hablo tratando de contestar todas la preguntas en orden

-¿Segura? – se quiso cerciorar

-si tranquilo – sonrió con dulzura al notar la preocupación de su peli rosa

-Bueno me quedare aquí contigo – y así fue, Lucy sin otra opción se arrimo un poco mas ala derecha para que Natsu entrara y se acostara frente a ella.

-jiji – Lucy rio un poco acordándose de lo dicho por Levi

-¿de que te ríes? – pregunto intrigado

-Levi me dijo que no te gustaban los enfermos – le dijo haciendo un pequeño mohín girándose para darle la espalda a natsu

-si pero, _tu eres la excepción_ – dijo rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos causando una sonrisa en la rubia

-¿te habia dicho lo lindo que eres conmigo? – pregunto sonriente girándose para estar frente a frente con su peli rosa

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿yo? No, nunca – se hizo el loco

-si tu, tontito – rio, estaba a punto de darle un beso pero se detuvo al recordar que a natsu no le gustaban los gérmenes

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes? – abrió los ojos

-… estoy enferma – se entristeció

-¿y? – esta vez el le dio un suave y corto beso – tu me gustas y mucho, no me importa si me enfermo siempre y cuando tu me cuides – esbozo una sonrisa que hizo que a la maga se le subiera la temperatura poniéndose demasiado roja, y esto asusto al mago - ¡Lucy! Creo que la fiebre subió, llamare a Wendy.

Dicho esto se fue por la ventana en busca de la nombrada, pero se detuvo al oír las siguientes palabras

-jajaja tu también me gustas mucho Natsu – provocando que esta vez natsu se pusiera rojo – parece que ahora tu estas enfermo jaja ven para que te cuide – dicho esto el peli rosa volvió donde Lucy…

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, no se si es un drabble o un One-shot pero bueno aquí esta, les juro que estoy trabajando en mis otros fics

Gracias por leer, reviews? Me alegrarían el dia

Espero me perdonen los estimo mucho


End file.
